meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Title In Limbo
Title In Limbo (also known as Tidal in Lumbar, Tattle in Logo, Turtle in Lima, and Title In Limo) is a collaborative album by The Residents and Renaldo & The Loaf, released on November 19th 1983 on Ralph Records. Recorded by the two groups between March 1981 and October 1983, it is the first proper collaboration album by The Residents (not counting their production and instrumental work for artists such as Schwump, Snakefinger and Gary Panter), and would be their last until'' I Am A Resident! '' in 2018. The album also features contributions from Snakefinger on guitar and violin, and vocalist Nessie Lessons. History Title In Limbo was originally recorded over a period of four days in March 1981, when Renaldo & The Loaf were visiting San Francisco to film their Songs for Swinging Larvae video, for which The Residents acted as executive producers. After the video was completed, Renaldo & The Loaf began to record with The Residents to see if they could produce an album together in the four days they had left. It wasn't enough time to complete a full album to their satisfaction, but they did manage to get about 45 minutes of music they were happy with. The Residents did some further post-production on the recordings and then shelved the tapes for later use. In 1983, following the financial crisis incurred by The Mole Show, the half-finished album, with its gentle, tuneful sound, seemed like a financial lifeline, so The Residents decided to put vocals on the tracks and finalize the album for release. Dave "The Loaf" Janssen was unable to get time off from work and just sent some tape loops, while Brian "Renaldo Malpractice" Poole came to San Francisco to sing and also participated in the instrumental overdubs. Releases promo photo, 1981]]Title In Limbo was released by Ralph on vinyl in November 1983. The album did fairly well for Ralph Records, selling enough copies that Renaldo & The Loaf bought an 8-track recording studio with their share of the royalties. During the late 1980s some of the songs were released on compilation CDs or as CD bonus tracks on the first CD issue of Not Available, and the full album was reissued as a limited-edition CD in 1998 (albeit with some minor fade-ins applied to certain tracks). In April 2017, Title In Limbo was re-issued by Klanggalerie as part of their campaign of expanded Renaldo & The Loaf remasters, featuring the full and restored original mix of the album. This release also contains the original set of unfinished 1981 recordings which the finished album would later be derived from, on a bonus disc entitled 4 Daze. Track listing Title In Limbo # Intro: Version (1:22) # The Shoe Salesman (4:09) # Crashing (1:40) # Monkey and Bunny (4:59) # Mahogany Wood (4:13) # Sitting on the Sand (1:28) # Africa Tree (2:59) # Woman's Weapon (3:22) # Horizontal Logic (1:57) # The Sailor Song (6:05) # Extra: Version (2:25) 4 Daze ''(original 1981 recordings, released 2017)'' # Opening (3:47) # Long Song (4:27) # Kiddie (1:02) # Disco Surry (1:19) # Quiet (1:48) # Self Playing (4:09) # Possible (2:05) # Mel 1 (1:11) # Mel 2 (4:20) # Dog Song (0:59) # Piano Banger (1:13) # Cont 1-12 (1:42) # Funny Song (0:45) # Bagpipe (1:36) # Guitar Loop (1:27) # Hiss End (2:11) Credits The Residents, Renaldo & The Loaf: Song Writing & Playing Nessie Lessons: Singing Snakefinger: Guitar & Violin The Cryptic Corporation: Production Release history See also * Renaldo & The Loaf Listen online *[https://open.spotify.com/album/64Su9C8el2R1gJvrp3gqOt?si=O1-UcYJ0QZ-D-axPraH2oQ Title In Limbo on Spotify] *[https://klanggalerie.bandcamp.com/album/title-in-limbo-4-daze Title In Limbo + 4 Daze on Bandcamp] External links and references * Title In Limboat The Residents Historical * Renaldo & The Loaf/''Title In Limbo'' at RZWeb * Title In Limboat Discogs * [https://klanggalerie.bandcamp.com/album/title-in-limbo-4-daze Title In Limbo + 4 Daze at Klanggalerie] Category:Albums Category:Collaborations Category:Renaldo & The Loaf